


Deep In The Grass

by propheticfire



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Uhh bestiality?, Underage Character, no it's not it's crack, this is a very serious fic, this was a JOKE fic for a JOKE meme do NOT come for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: Xadian weed is really strong.
Relationships: Rayla/Bait
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Deep In The Grass

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  Rayla and Bait are smoking weed
> 
> This was originally written for a joke anonymous prompt meme collection, but the collection was deleted so this fic is no longer anonymous. I won't orphan or delete it, but this was completely a crackfic and I did not put any effort into writing this. Lol this note is probably as long as the fic itself.

"It's medicinal," she says.

Bait only "hrmph"s in response.

But it's clear he's enjoying the smoke. He's turned a lovely turquoise sort of shade, and he's leaning into her side, relaxed.

Rayla takes another hit off the pipe. "You know, you look good like that, you wee grumpy scamp. Actually, you're more handsome than any human I've ever met."

Bait flushes a little pink across his face, and grumbles something in his raspy toad voice.

"Why you--!" Rayla gasps. But truth be told, she's flattered. It's been far too long. She feels something stir in her, and she reaches out and caresses Bait's face with her three fingers and thumb.

"I'd be up for it, you know. Seeing how much better your tongue is than a human's. But first--"

She takes another big hit off the pipe.


End file.
